Driving her crazy
by thecoolanonymouswriter
Summary: A one shot for 6x05, "Time will tell". Because Kate's reaction to kids was too good not to.


**Driving her crazy**

**Author's Note:** Hey ya'll! How awesome was 6x05 huh? Awesome enough to inspire this one shot, I'd say. Now, this is the first thing I have written since coming out of my exam-induced writer's block, so don't expect something double rainbow okay? I'll do my best, but just incase, be nice.

**Disclaimer**: Yeah,I own em. *wiggles eyebrows* Oh, and I'm also the owner of the moon.

**Dedication** : To Roshell1978, for being so frikkin awesome!

"_Yeah, I read it on your book jacket. Novelist Richard Castle lives in Newyork with his wife, Senator Beckett and three children." _

"_Senator?"_

"_Three kids?"_

"What are you thinking?" Rick asked his fiancé as they were driving back to the precint.

Kate had been completely silent the whole way, other than some random mutterings which were too low for him to hear. But given the frown on her face, he could say they weren't Disney songs.

"Nothing" She answered keeping her eyes on the road.

"Sure. Everything is fine and dandy. Which is exactly why you insisted on making our prime suspect go to the precint with some uniforms instead of riding with us. Right?" Rick baited her, knowing sarcasm was something that never failed to irk Kate.

"You know Castle, if you miss your buddy from the future so much, then I could drop you off on the sidewalk and you can time travel back to the scene and join him in the backseat of Karpowski's cruiser." Kate said slowing the vehicle down, just to scare him.

"No. I'm good. Besides, its kinda hard to make three kids with you if we keep maintaining such distance."

"That's it. Off you go." Kate snarled, pulling off the road and stopping the car altogether.

"Easy tiger! I was just baiting you. But that's what's bothering you isn't it? The stuff he said about our kids?" Castle asked, now serious.

"Our kids? Castle, we aren't even married yet. Don't you think you are jumping the boat a bit here?" Kate asked, still irked.

"It will happen someday Kate. I am not saying I want to knock you up right now. All I am asking, is why does the prospect of having my kids make you so angry?" Rick asked, frowning.

He had thought Kate's reaction to the comment was hilarious, yes, but seeing her so bothered about it as to completely zone out on him worried him a bit. It wasn't as if he was asking her to go onesie shopping right now was it. As soon as he finished that thought though, Rick Castle had his breath knocked out of his lungs by another thought.

"Kate….Is this…Do you… Please tell me this isn't what I think it is" Rick asked, scared.

"What do you think it is?" Kate asked, thrown off guard by the fear on his face.

"Are you this upset because….because you don't want kids with me?" He finished on a whisper.

Ok, so whatever Kate what thinking Rick thought, it was definitely not this.

"What? Why…Why would you even ask this? Castle we have been engaged for barely three months. Why are we even having this conversation?" Kate asked. She knew she was freaking out, but it was warranted. This was way too early for this conversation.

"I know. I know it is too early. But Kate, your reaction…here and back at the powerplant, Its just…you looked absolutely horrified at the thought of kids that I thought, maybe you didn't…." He couldn't get himself to finish that sentence.

"That I don't ever want to have kids?" He nodded.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe this was because of something else entirely? That maybe I wasn't as worried about the fact that we would hypothetically have three children by 2035, but at the fact that it meant we still had a few more years at the least before we have a baby? What if why I am this upset is because I don't want to wait that long?" Kate finished, looking at Castle who looked like he just got hit by a speeding Harley softtail.

"You want them sooner? Like how soon?"

"Soon soon." Kate answered as seriously as she could, placing a hand on her flat stomach. An act that did not go unnoticed by Castle.

"Kate, are you… OH MY GOD! ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

"ummm….well"

"WELL WHAT?"

"well…NO! God, you're easy!" Kate said chortling. Her mirth however died down the instant she saw the crumpled look on Castle's face. Ok. Bad joke. Very bad joke.

"Rick, look I'm sorry. I was just in a snarky mood and took it out on you. That went too far. It's just that, See, I wasn't upset about having kids with you. I would love to have kids with you. But I just don't want to rush this, you know. Lets enjoy what we have, just the two of us for a while, before we think about adding another child to this equation, shall we?" She finished, her voice now soft.

"Sure. As long as you want Kate. We can wait even a year after we get married before we add ano…. Wait a minute. Did you just say another kid? Katherine Beckett have you been populating the earth without my knowledge?" Rick asked mock-seriously.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought I told you about the baby I made with Esposito before you joined the 12th" Kate said in all sincerity.

"Not funny." Rick growled.

"It's a little funny. Anyway I wasn't talking about my hypothetical secret first born, or yours for that matter. I was talking about the other kid in this most childish one"

"Who?"

*eyebrow raise*

"Me? Ouch! Okay just for that, I am going to knock you up as soon as we leave for our honey-moon. Show you how grown up can I be."

"Sure, I always had a thing for mile-high clubs anyway. Its been a while seen I've done that" Kate said starting the car.

" Yeah me t…. wait A WHILE? WHOM HAVE YOU DONE IT WITH BEFORE?" It was a good thing the car windows were up, or Kate would have had to arrest them for public nuisance.

"Like I'm even gonna answer that" She said, pulling onto the road again.

"Was it ? Wait he doesn't seem the adventurous type to me."

"You have no idea."

"Demming? Naaah! Too vanilla."

"Could you please stop it?"

"Was it ? No wait. Shouldn't his forte be an examination room, theoretically?"

"Rick"

"Was it someone you met before me?"

"Oh for the love of god!"

"TELL ME!" He bounced up and down in his seat.

"If you break that spring, I am not gonna fix it, and it will be worse than that of the old car."

"Pleaaasssseeeeeeee"

"If I tell you, will you shut up? I mean it. Not a peep until reach the 12th."

"Pinky promise." He said holding out his pinky solemnly.

"It was you, you doofus! On the flight back from D.C, after the valkyrie case?"

"No way! How can I not remember that?"

"Ah the things morphine can make you forget Ricky. I bet the other guy remembers though" She smirked, knowing his reaction already.

"What other guy? I wanna know everything!"

"Uh huh…. You pinky promised Castle. Lips sealed. Until we reach the 12th." She said taking a hand off the steering wheel to pinch his lips closed.

"nuh fair…" He protested, though he already knew she was kidding. She did that a lot. Sneaky little vixen.

"Oh shush. Here, have some gummy bears from the future." She pulled a pack out of her coat and threw it at him.

"Really?"

"Well, the future-nut said so, and you believe in him more than in your virility, so I guess, yeah. Now zip it, or I sleep at my old place tonight. ALONE."

"Shutting up. Not because you said so, but because I don't wanna create time-ripples by sleeping apart and not making babies."

"Thank god!"

_Fin._

Author's Note: Good? Bad? Rubbish? "You call this writing?" Let me know.


End file.
